The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers to coordinate meetings. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to transmitting invitations to meetings.
Meetings are a staple of enterprise operations. Such meetings may be teleconferences (e.g., a web conferences, video conferences, phone calls, etc.) or face-to-face meetings in conference rooms, auditoriums, etc. An organizer of a meeting can propose a topic, time, date and location for the meeting in invitations that are sent to potential attendees.